


A Knight in a Dark Raincoat

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Moriarty's face appears on the screen and Greg's concern is for Molly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helsinkibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/gifts).



> Follows on immediately after the end of Series 3.

Greg Lestrade watched in horror as Moriarty’s face appeared on the television screen: “Did you miss me?”

Half of Greg’s brain reminded him Jim Moriarty was dead, while the other half was instantly on the alert for whatever fresh havoc Moriarty was about to cause.  Then both halves came together with one thought, “Molly!”

Where was she?  Had she seen the broadcast?

Greg reached into his pocket and took out his phone.  Hastily he sent Molly a text:  
<Where are you?>

He stood up and made his way to the door leading into the street, staring anxiously at his phone screen waiting for the reply to come through.  Fortunately the rest of the pub was still either transfixed by the sight of Jim Moriarty, or shouting obscenities due to the interruption to the match, so Greg’s route was clear.  He breathed a sigh of relief when the text flashed up:  
<I’m at Barts. Why?>

<Go directly to the side entrance. Switch your phone off. Speak to no-one. I’ll explain when I meet you.>

Greg ran to where he’d parked his car, switched the engine on and put his foot down.  One of the advantages of having been a copper for so long was knowing all the quickest routes through the centre of London.  It didn’t take him long to reach his destination.

 He stopped the car, leapt out, and sprinted to where he hoped Molly would be waiting.  He saw her looking round anxiously and then smiling when she caught sight of him.

“What’s happened?” she asked.  “Is it Sherlock?”

Greg caught the tremor in her voice.  “Not yet, although I suspect he’ll get involved soon enough.  Jim Moriarty has just succeeded in simultaneously getting his face onto every single broadcast.”

“What?”  Molly stumbled and Greg put his arm around her to stop her falling.

“I’ll take you home.  Unless you’d rather go somewhere else.”

“I’m still working.”

“I’ll phone them and say you’ve been taken ill.  No-one will question it.”

Molly swallowed.  “I’m not sure I want to be on my own.”

“I can stay with you.  Or you can ask your neighbour to feed the cat and you can come back to my place.”

“Would you mind?  If I come to yours.  I don’t want to put you out.”

“It won’t be any trouble.  I’ve got a spare bedroom you can use.”

They had reached the car and Greg helped Molly in.  He walked round to the other side and started the car.  As they drove back to Molly’s flat to collect some of her things, Greg remained outwardly calm and collected, while inwardly cursing everything about Moriarty and the effect he still had upon Molly.

 

 


End file.
